Life Is A Journey
by Dani Boi The Cripple
Summary: Spencer and Ashley are trying to figure out the best way to annouce their engagment to Spencer's family. They are 21 and have been dating for three years. Disclaimer: I don't own anything SON. I have put in some of my own characters but I don't own SON
1. The Begining

**Life Is A Journey**

**Ashley's POV:**

My ipod playing threw the speakers while the warm water was running down my body. I had just got into the shower getting ready to go to the beach to go swimming a tanning for a couple hours before I had to meet Spencer for dinner. I got out of the shower brushed my hair and teeth. Then I put on my bikini and some shorts and a tank top. Then I through some flip-flops on and walk down the stairs to get something to eat. I had just opened the door and was just about to walk out when my house phone rang. _Of course someone had to call when I was just about to leave. _I thought while walking to the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Ash, what are you doing today? I miss you and I was wondering if we could hangout?" Spencer said.

"I was just about to leave to go to the beach for a little while. I saw you last night and I'll be seeing you in like three hours for dinner. What's going on?" I say kind of worried.

"I know that I saw you last night and that we have dinner plans but I miss you already and I want to see you now. Nothing is going on I just want to see you." She says reassuring me that she was fine.

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes so be ready to go to the beach. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. I'll be ready don't worry." she says.

With that we hung up and I walk out the door to my car. I started the car and put in a CD to listen to while I was driving. I put my seatbelt on and put the car in drive. Ten minutes later I pulled into Spencer's driveway. I shut off the car and made my way to her door. I knocked and heard her yell come in. I opened the door and walk in. I walk up the stair and to her room. Then I opened her bedroom door and my heart started racing. There Spencer was laying on her bed naked looking at me like she had planed it.

"Um Spence…we were supposed to be going to the beach…" I say with a lump in my throat.

"I know but I thought this would be more exciting." She said seductively.

"I…uh…well…yeah I guess" I say kind of confused about what was going on.

"Well if you don't want to then we can still go to the beach." she said walking slowly towards me.

"Oh no I want to do this. I just wasn't expecting it that's all." I say pulling her into a kiss. Spencer smiles and then put her lips against mine and started kissing me passionately. It's started of soft and slow, and then it got really heated. She walked back to the bed and pulled me on top of her without breaking the kiss. I pulled back needing some air. Then she pulled my shirt up over my head and dropped it on the ground. Then she started kissing my neck. I let out a soft moan. She stopped and looked at me. I leaned into her and kissed her lips again. While we were kissing she took off my bikini top and placed it on the floor on top of my shirt. She pulled out of the kiss and look down at my breasts while rubbing them. I arched my back a little. Then she flipped me onto the bed and straddled me. She started kissing my body. All the way down until she reached the top of my shorts. She unbuttoned them and removed them along with my bikini bottoms. She slowly kissed my body all the way up until she reached my lips. We began kissing passionately. This time I flipped over and started kissing her body. I got to her right breast and began sucking on it flicking my tongue around her nipple. She let out a soft moan. While I was doing that I took my right hand and slide two finger in gently. Moving them in and out slowly at first then picking up the speed. She arched her back in pleasure.

"Cum for me Spence." I say in her ear.

"Oh…Ash OMG don't stop…oh…OMG!" she screamed in pleasure of her orgasm.

We laid there for a couple minute while she calmed down. Then she flipped me onto the bed and started kissing my neck. While she did this she slide two fingers in and out of me slowly picking up speed. I arch my back feeling the orgasm coming.

Ash it your turn to cum for me." she says into my ear.

"Oh…Spence…faster…OMG….oh…almost….OMG Spencer I love you!" I scream in pleasure

"I love you too Ash." Spencer said satisfied with what just happened.

I lean in and sweetly kiss her on the lips. We kiss for a couple minute before both pulling away to get dressed. Spencer goes to the bathroom to get ready to go out for dinner. I'm still in shock about what just happened. _OMG I love this girl. She know everything I want. I fall more in love with her by the minute._ I was snapped out of my daze by Spencer saying something.

"Ashley, you look so cute when you think. What are you thinking?" Spencer asks with a smile on her face.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you and how I fall more in love with you by each passing minute." I admit to her.

"Aw. Ash you have become such a softie." she said sarcastically.

"I can't help it when I'm around you. You're my everything. I love you Spencer Carlin." I reply.

"You're my everything too. I love you too Ashley Davies." she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

I kiss her for a minute before pulling away to say something.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" I ask

"Sure am…sweetheart…since when did you call me that?" she asked

"Since now. Why don't you like it?" I ask sheepishly.

"I don't like it." she says "I love it there is a difference."

"Good because it's sticking around sweetheart." I say with a smile.

Spencer smiles back and grabs Ashley hand and walk out the door. She got into Ashley's car. Then they headed to the restaurant. Fifteen minutes later they got there. They both go out of the car and went into the restaurant.

"Hi how are you ladies doing today?" the hostess asked

"Good, we have a reservation for two under Davies." I say

"Ok follow me." she said as she walked toward the back.

Spencer and I follow hand in hand. She seats us in a booth by the windows.

"Here are the menu's and a waiter will be here soon to take you order." she said before disappearing.

"So Spence what are you having?" I ask a few minutes later.

"Um I was thinking the steak special. What about you?" she said.

"I'm with you there. I thought it sounded good so I going to have that as well." I say

Just then the waiter can up.

"Hi I'm Ben. I'll be your waiter tonight. You ladies ready to order or do you need a few more minutes to decide?" he said

"No we know what we want. I'll have the steak special." I say

"How would you like you steak?" he asked

"Medium rare." I answer

What about ma'am." he said to Spencer.

I'm having the same thing. Medium rare on the steak as well." she said sweetly.

"Ok. Anything to drink?" he said.

"Yeah I have a coke." I say

"I'll take an orange soda." Spencer said.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks." he said and then left.

"Spence I didn't like the way he looked at you." I say jealously.

"I know I don't either. What are me going to do about it?" she said.

"I have an idea." I say while leaning across the table.

"I like that Idea." she says leaning the rest of the way and kissing me. We kissed for a while before we were interrupted.

"Oh sorry for interrupting but here are you drinks and food." he said while setting them down.

"Oh thank you. Don't worry about interrupting us because we can finish later." I say smirking.

"Oh so I take it you two are dating?" Ben said sadly.

"Yeah tonight is over three year anniversary." Spencer says smiling.

"Concretes. You enjoy your meal." he said then walked away devastated.

"I think we killed his ego, Ash." Spencer said.

"I'm sure he will get over it. I love you and I'm not letting some guy steal you from me without a fight." I say.

"Ash, no one could steal me because I love you too much to leave you." she said.

Silence feel while they ate. It was the comfortable silence. Finally Ashley decided she was going to ask a serious question.

"Hey Spence I have to ask you something serious." Ashley said not looking at the blonde.

"Anything Ash. What is up.?" Spencer said while making Ashley look at her.

Then Ashley got down on knee and grabbed Spencer. Took a deep breathe and continued.

"I know we have only been together for three years but we have been through lots of good and bad times. I love you no matter what. So I was wondering if you would marry me." Ashley said really nervous.

Spencer was on the verge of tears. She loved Ashley but she wasn't expecting this. Ashley started to worry. Finally Spencer snapped out of her daze.

"Ash, I love you. I need time to think about this. I mean we never even talked about this before. I'm not saying no just give me a little time to comprehend everything." she said "Can you do that for me."

"Of course I can. I can wait forever for you, Spence, I love you." Ashley said.

"I love you too. Let's get out of here people are beginning to start. I don't like it." Spencer said.

"No problem babe. Let's go." Ashley replied.

With that they got in the car. Ashley drove Spencer home and dropped her off. They hadn't spoken once since leaving the restaurant. Ashley couldn't help but feel like she had scared Spencer away. Ashley walked into her room. And plopped down on the bed. She pulled out her cell and called her sister Kyla. Two rings and she answered.

"Ash are you ok? Kyla said worried because Ashley never called her after 11:00pm and it was midnight.

"I'm worried I fucked everything up with Spencer. Come over and I'll explain everything." Ashley said

"Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes." Kyla said before hanging up.

Ashley was really confused and worried. She wanted to drink but Spencer would be pissed of if she did while Spencer wasn't there._ I thought Spence would be happy. OMG did I move two fast? Am I to needy? _Ashley could feel her self freaking out so she went down stairs and put in "John Tucker Must Die" which always calmed her down. Five minutes later the door bell rang. Ashley jumped up hoping it was Spencer totally forgetting she had called Kyla over. She opened the door and saw Kyla.

"Ash you called me freaking out now you better start explaining." Kyla said while entering the house.

"Well she called me this morning and we were going to go to the beach but we ended up…"Ashley was cut off by Kyla

"OMG I totally didn't need to picture my sister fucking her girlfriend. Or anyone for that matter." Kyla said grossed out.

"Get over it she is my girlfriend and it's not like I was going to give you details. God don't get your panties in a bunch." Ashley said "Anyways, then we got ready for dinner. Everything was fine until I asked her to marry me."

"OMG you asked her that? You have only been together three years." Kyla stated.

I know but I also know that I don't want to be with anyone else." Ash said devastated.

"Well what did she say?" Kyla asked interested.

"She said she need time to 'comprehend' everything. Then I drove her home and she hasn't talked to me since." Ash said while looking at the floor.

"You need to give her time. She wasn't expecting you to pop the question. Hell, I wasn't expecting you to pop the question yet." Kyla said "She will talk to you when she is ready. She loves you."

"I know but I feel like I fucked everything up. We have been through so much. I can't loose her, not now. I would die." Ashley says while beginning to cry.

"Give her time. Everything will be fine. Your not going to loose her." Kyla say while holding her sister and trying to calm her down.

"Ok. Will you stay here tonight I don't want to be alone?" Ashley said while still in Kyla's arms.

"Of course. What kind of sister would I be if I made you stay alone?" Kyla said after pulling away to look at her sister. "Thanks Ky. I'm tired I just want to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened." Ashley said while heading to her room.

They laid down and fell asleep fast.

Meanwhile Spencer laid in her bed thinking. _wow Ashley just asked me to marry her. Spencer Marie Carlin-Davies. That has a nice ring to it. I've made my decision. I'll call Ashley tomorrow and have her meet me at the beach. I'll tell her then. Now I need some sleep I have a big day a head of me tomorrow. _A few minutes later Spencer was fast asleep. She woke up in the morning to birds chirping and the sun peeking threw her blinds. Spencer sits up stretches. Then she goes down to the kitchen and made herself some coffee and waffles. After she finished eating breakfast she got in the shower. Then she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, got dressed. After that she headed out the door to the beach. She got there and immediately called Ashley. After three rings she answered in a groggy voice.

"Hello?" Ashley said while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Ash come meet me at the beach I need to talk to you about last night." Spencer says.

"Ok. I'll be there in a half hour." Ash says while jumping out of bed.

"Ok see you soon." Spencer said before hanging up.

Ashley dropped her phone on the bed and ran full speed to the bathroom. She got into the shower and got ready to leave. She left Kyla a note before leaving. Ashley made it to the beach in twenty minutes after getting the call. She saw Spencer and walked up behind her and rapped her arms around Spencer waist. Then leaned to her ear and whispered something.

"Hey you're hot. Can I have a kiss?" she said sweetly into Spencer's ear.

"Do you even have to ask?" Spencer replied. Before leaning and kissing Ashley.

After pulling away from the kiss Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand.

"So you wanted to talk. Go ahead I'm all ears sweetheart." Ashley said sincerely.

"Yeah I did. Ok you totally caught me off guard last night when you asked me to marry you. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you until this morning but I needed time to think things threw. You were probably freaking out. I'm sorry about that. I have made my decision. Yes I will marry you but I want to put the wedding of until next summer so that all our friends and family can be there to see it." Spencer says happily.

"Ok. OMG. I totally thought you were going to say no. I love you. The wedding will be whenever you want it to be!" Ashley said while swinging Spencer around. Ashley set Spencer down and immediately started kissing her on the lips. Spencer pulled out of the kiss a few minutes later and looked at Ashley and just smiled. Then Ashley reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a ring and placed it onto Spencer's left ring finger. Spencer looked and the ring Ashley had put on her hand. Her eyes started to glaze over and she began to cry tears of joy. Ashley pulled Spencer into a hug and told her she was worth all the money in the world. Spencer stood there in Ashley's arm until she finally realized what Ash had said.

"You mean to tell me that you would give up all your money if it meant you could be with me forever?" Spencer asked flabbergasted.

"Yes that's what I said. Nothing in the world means more to me then you." Ashley said proudly.

"Aw Ash I feel the same way. Since when did you become such a softie?" Spencer said.

"The day we met. At least we feel the same way." Ash said "you want to go get some food? I'm hungry."

"yeah let's go get food." she said. Then they walked to Ashley's car and went to a diner down the road.

Kyla had woke up when Ashley had gotten to the beach to meet Spencer. She walked down to the living room to see if Ash was out there. She noticed that she wasn't and then started to worry. Just then she noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. It read.

_Kyla,_

Spencer called this morning and I though I'd let you sleep. I went to meet Spence at the beach she wanted to talk about last night. I'll call you later to inform you what's going on. Don't worry about me. When you leave make sure to use the spear key to lock the door.

_Love,_

_Ashley_

_P.S. Thanks for last night._

Kyla then hopped into the shower. Once she was ready to leave she called her boyfriend Aiden to see what his plans were for the night. Aiden picked up the phone.

"Hey babe how are you?" he said.

"Good. I was wondering if we could hang out today." she said.

"Actually I was just about to call you and see if you wanted to meet a Grays in an hour." Aiden says.

"Ok good because I need to run home first so that's perfect." Kyla says.

"Where are you?" Aiden said.

"Ashley's. She was freaking out about her and Spencer last night so I came over here to help calm her down and stayed the night." Kyla replied.

"Oh well is everything ok between those two?" Aiden asked

"I think so but I'm not sure Ashley was gone when I got up so I haven't heard yet." Kyla said kind of getting worried...

"Oh ok well I have some thing to do before I see you so I'm going to get off the phone and I'll see you soon. I love you." Aiden says

"Ok I love you too. See you then." Kyla said then hung up. She got to her house and changed clothes. Then she got back in her car and was headed to Gray's to meet Aiden. Her phone rang and she picked it up knowing it was Ashley.

"Hey Ash how is everything between you and Spencer?" She asked

"Oh good we worked everything out. What are you and Aiden doing tonight?" Ashley asked.

"We are meeting at Grays in a couple's minutes. Why do you ask?" Kyla replied curiously.

"Ok well me and Spence what to hang out. We also have some news for you guys." Ashley said "So we will be there soon."

With that Ashley hung up because she knew Kyla would ask her every question imaginable about the news until she figured it out. She looked at Spencer and said something.

"You ready to announce our engagement to Kyla and Aiden?" Ash asked.

"I was born ready." Spence said quickly.

Spencer and Ashley went to Ashley's car and went to Grays. They got out and walked up to the door then stopped. They looked at each other and both took a deep breathe and walk in to find Kyla and Aiden. They saw them waiting at a table looking impatient. Ashley and Spencer walked up and sat down catching up one everything.

"So Ahs how are things between you two?" Aiden asked.

"Great. Why do you ask?" Ash said.

"Well Kyla said you were freaking out last night about you and Spencer." Aiden said looking nervously at Kyla. "I was worried."

"Oh yeah I was but we worked it out so no big deal." Ashley replied calmly.

"NO BIG DEAL Ash, you were freaking out because Spencer hadn't said a word to you after you left the restaurant where you asked her to fucking marry you…NO BIG DEAL MY ASS." Kyla said pissed off.

"Chill out Kyla that's why we are here. To tell you what her final answer is. Gosh, don't get your panties in a bunch." Ashley said trying to calm Kyla down.

Kyla and Aiden looked and Spence and Ash impatiently. Spencer looked over at Ash and gave her a nod showing she was ready.

"Ok guys at first I was confused and caught completely off guard by Ash asking me to marry her. Don't get me wrong I was excited but I just needed time to think things over before making such a huge decision. After thinking for hours I had come to my decision but I decided I wasn't going to call Ashley until I got some sleep. I called her right after getting to the beach. I told her to meet me at our spot on the beach as soon as possible. After she got there I told her I wanted to marry her but I wanted to plan the wedding for next summer so all our friends and families could be there to celebrate with us." Spencer said slowly.

"OMG Congratulations you guys I am so happy for you!" Kyla said as she jumped out of her seat to hug them.

"Yeah guys that is so awesome. I'm happy for you two." Aiden said while calmly walking to the girls and giving them hugs.

"Thanks for the support. Listen you two are the first people we have told so please don't tell anyone because we want to tell them once we are ready." Spencer said.

Kyla and Aiden nod because they know that the reason they were the first to know it because they are more open minded about the girls' relationship. For example, Paula Carlin (Spencer's mom) wouldn't let Spencer come to Sunday dinners unless Ashley wasn't coming. Ashley knew Spencer wanted to go so every week she told her she could go but Spencer never went. Spencer and Ashley both knew Clay (Spencer's Adopted Brother), Glen (Spencer's Birth Brother), Arthur (Spencer Dad), and Debbie (Ashley's mom) would be fine with them getting married. They just had to figure out the right way to tell Paul. So the girls decided to figure that out before telling anyone else about their engagement.

"Hey Spence, what is going on for you birthday next weekend? Is your family planning anything?" Ashley asked

"Um I don't know I haven't heard of anything. Why do you have an idea?" Spencer asked a little confused

"Yeah I do. I was thinking that I talk to your family and tell them I am planning a surprise party for your 21st birthday. Then we book the private party room at Grays. Then during the party we announce that we are engaged. I mean your mom can't freak out on us on your birthday right." Ashley explained what she was thinking.

"Wow that is actually a good idea. You make sure that everyone thinks I don't know about this and I'll act like I don't know. Ashley you are genius. I love you." Spencer says.

"I thought it was a good idea. I'll start planning tomorrow. I love you too." Ashley said.

With that the girls went to sleep. The next day Spencer got up and went to work. Ashley started planning for the party. First she went to Grays to book the private party room for Saturday night. Then she decided to take care of the Carlin Family. She got to the Spencer's parents house and got out of the car and knocked on the door. Paula answered.

"Ashley is Spencer alright? What are you doing here?" Paula asked sharply.

"Spencer's fine actually she doesn't know I'm here." Ashley said.

"Ok. Come in lets talk." Paula said.

"Thanks." Ashley said while walking into the living room.

"I'm here to talk to you and the rest of the family about Spencer's birthday on Saturday. I am planning a surprise party for her at Grays and I know she would want you guys there." Ashley said after sitting on the couch.

"Oh ok well let me get everyone else down here." Paula said while walking to the stairs. "Gen, Clay, Arthur come down here Ashley is here to tell us something important."

"Ok coming." Glen and Clay yelled from their room.

"I'll be right down." Arthur said on his way to the stair.

Finally they were all sitting on the couch across for Ashley and looking at her waiting for her to tell them. Ashley took a deep breathe and began.

"As you all know Saturday is Spencer's 21st birthday. I'm planning a surprise party and Grays for her and I know she would want you all there to celebrate with us. So what do you say?" Ashley said.

"I'm in. My baby sister only get to turn 21 once so I'll be there." Glen and Clay said.

"I'm in I don't want to miss this moment in Spencer's life." Arthur said smiling.

"Well Ashley I have to say I didn't see this coming from you. It's very sweet of you. I'll be there too." Paula said nicely.

Thank you guys she is going to be so surprised. Ashley said. "Remember not to mention any of this to Spencer because that would ruin the surprise."

"We won't." they said.

"Ok I have to go inform everyone else of Saturday. This just has to be perfect. I don't want people to forget about this for a while." Ashley says getting up and heading towards the door.They say there goodbyes. Ashley leaves. She goes home to call Madison, Aiden, Kyla, and Chelsea. They all agreed to be there and not mention it to Spencer. Ashley only had to make one more phone call. She picked up her cell and dialed the number. I rang a couple times before Delilah answered.

"Hello?" Delilah said confused.

"Delilah?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" Delilah said.

"This is Ashley Davies, Spencer Carlin's girlfriend." Ashley said

"Oh hi I didn't have your number in my phone because I just got a new phone. So what's up?" Delilah said delightfully.

"I'm throwing a surprise party for Spencer on Saturday here in L.A. and I know it's last minute but she would love it if you were there." Ashley said

"I'm so there. I don't have to work so I'll fly in on Friday. I just don't know where anything is in L.A." Delilah said.

"Don't worry about it just text me when you know what hotel. Tell me what hotel and I'll send a car for you. Remember not to say anything to Spencer. I'll see you on Saturday." Ashley said.

Ashley decided not to tell Spencer that Delilah is coming to the party. She wanted it to be a surprise out of it. Spencer walked into Ashley's house after work._ I want to have fun after a stressful day at work. I don't want Ashley to tell me what's going on with the party until after she fucks me. I'm going to walk up to her and make her not want to talk about it yet._ Spencer thought to herself while walking up to Ashley's room. Spencer opened Ashley's bedroom door to see her standing right inside her closet looking at her clothes while listening to her ipod. She was wondering how the planning was going. Spencer walked up behind Ashley and wrapped her arms around Ash's waist and kissed her on the neck lightly letting her breathe escape on her neck. Ashley's heart began racing. Then Spencer brought her head up and asked Ashley a question.

"Hey Hun, how is the planning going?" Spencer said sweetly in Ashley's ear.

"Good. I don't want to talk about it right now I just want you." Ashley said turning to Spencer.

Spencer smirked knowing that her plan had worked. Then she leaned in and started kissing Ashley hard but passionately. Ashley pulled out of the kiss and looked at Spencer and decided to ask her something before continuing.

"Hey Spence, did you plan this or something because it seems like you did." Ashley asked confused.

"Ok Ashley I did kind of plan this because I have had a stressful day at work and I couldn't help but think about when I came here to see you after work. I have been waiting to be with you all day so stop making me wait and just kiss me now." Spencer replied.

Ashley did as she was told._ I don't know what is going on is Spencer's head right now but this whole demanding part of Spence is really hot. I think I could get used to this. I'm just kind of worried that she isn't telling me something. For now I'm just going to go along with it but I will talk to her about this after we are done. _Ashley thought to herself while kissing Spencer. Clothing was being ripped off like they hadn't had sex in weeks, months, or even years. Then finished and Ashley waited to try and find out what Spencer was thinking about until they had time for their heart beats to calm down to normal as well as their breathing. Finally they were calmed down so Ashley looked at Spencer and started.

"Spencer, not that I don't like this you coming over and demanding me to have sex with you but, is there something wrong? Tell me what's going on in your head, I can handle it." Ashley said.

"Nothing is wrong I was just thinking maybe we could move in together after the party so we can be used to living together when we get married." Spencer said nervously looking away from Ashley.

"Spencer I was thinking the same thing all day and of course we can. Are you moving in here or am I moving into your house?" Ashley said making Spencer look at her.

"Well I wanted to move in her and sell the house to my brother so they can finally move out of my parent's house." Spencer said.

"Ok well we will talk to Clay and Glen on Saturday since they are coming as well as your parents and our entire school. But I called Delilah and she said since it was such late notice she couldn't get time off of work to fly out her but she said to tell you happy birthday." Ashley said.

"Ok well I'll move my stuff in on Sunday. I'll also call Delilah on Sunday night." Spencer said. "I have a surprise for you. Come with m and close your eyes."

"Ok" Ashley said closing her eyes.

Spencer led Ashley outside wear she had Ashley's favorite band standing there. Spencer told Ashley to open her eyes. Ashley screamed.

"OMG I love these guys. How did you get them to come here to play for us?" Ashley asked ecstatically.

"I made some calls and told them who you were and they agreed to play. Of course we need to pay them $2,000 but I thought that you could pay got most of it." Spencer said.

"I'll pay for it all you need to save your money babe." Ashley said

"Why do I need to save my money?" Spencer said

"You need to save because I have plans for us in a couple weeks." Ashley said.

"Oh ok well you better tell me soon what those plans are but I need to get some sleep I have work tomorrow." Spencer said laying down going to sleep.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night baby." Ashley said "I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too. Goodnight." Spencer said then kissed Ashley tonight. Then rolled over and feel asleep. A few minute later so did Ashley. The next morning Spencer woke up and kissed Ashley goodbye on the forehead and left for work. Ashley woke up ten minute after Spencer left. She woke up and new Spencer didn't wake her because she wanted her to get rest from all the stuff that was going on it was hard for her to sleep. Ashley got out of bed and got ready for the day. Then she went and got stuff for the party like food and decorations. She came home and cooked Spencer dinner. Ashley had just finished making stir-fry because Spencer loved it. Spencer walked in the door to see Ashley sitting at the table and dinner ready. She was speechless. _Ashley has been making me speechless a lot lately and she has been doing all these things for me that she never did before. Not that I don't like it but I wonder if she did something that she feels bad about. Why would I even think that she has never done anything for me not to trust her? I know about her past but I don't think she would do anything to hurt me so I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt._ Spencer thought to herself while standing by the door just staring at Ashley with her mouth open in awe. Ashley stood up and walked over to Spencer.

"Spencer." Ashley said

Spencer still stood there in her daze. Still speechless.

"SPENCER. HELLO EARTH TO SPENCER!" Ashley said standing in front of the blonde waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Ash, I am so speechless. What is this all about?" Spencer said finally coming out of her shock.

"Well I wanted us to enjoy a romantic dinner so I made Stir-fry. I thought it would be a nice thing for you to come home too and I also wanted to tell you my plans for us in a couple weeks." Ashley explained.

"Aw this is very sweet. I love the idea of me coming home to dinner on the table." Spencer said while leaning and kissing Ashley.

"Good let's eat." Ashley said while walking Spencer over to the table and pulling out her chair for her.

"Thank you Miss Davies." Spencer said.

"You're welcome Miss Carlin." Ashley said.

"Call me Miss Davies we are getting married you know." Spencer said smiling.

"Ok. You're welcome Miss Davies." Ashley said smiling very widely.

Then they started to eat. Once they were almost done Ashley decided this would be as good of a time as any to tell Spencer about her plan.

"So ok I know you have been dying to know what I have planned so I'm just going to tell you. I bought us two tickets to Ohio. I thought it would be nice for you to be able to see your old friends and for me to meet them. Not to mention you will be able to invite them to the wedding." Ashley said.

"OMG Ashley, Wow I'm so excited. Thank you and I know all my friends there want to meet you and now they can! I can't wait!" Spencer said getting up and running over to Ashley and jumping on her almost knocking over the chair. She then kissed Ashley very hard but yet passionately. Ashley pulled out of the kiss. Then after cleaning up the kitchen the two went to bed. Spencer got up and went to work and then came home and Ashley had dinner ready. This is how the rest of the week went.


	2. The Truth

**Life Is A Journey (Chapter 2)**

Spencer woke up to the smell of bacon, egg, and waffles. She stretched and got out of bed. When she got down stairs she saw Ashley in the kitchen cooking. She walked over behind Ashley and put her arms around Ashley's waist. Then she leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Good morning beautiful." Spencer said sweetly.

"Good morning babe and happy birthday!" Ashley replied.

"Thank you. What are you doing?" Spencer said even thought she already knew.

"Oh just making breakfast for the birthday girl. Is that ok?" Ashley said while looking at Spencer.

"Yeah it's more then ok. It's so sweet. Thank you by the way." Spencer said before kissing Ashley on the lips.

"Good and you're welcome." Ashley said "Now let's eat and get ready for the big day."

"Ok" Spencer said sitting at the table. They ate in salience. Then Ashley cleared off the table and told Spencer to go get ready while she cleaned the kitchen. Spencer did as she was told. Once Ashley was done she got ready and was just about to leave and turned to Spencer and said something.

"Spence, make sure your ready by 12:30pm because your driver will be her to pick you up to get you hair and nails done. Don't worry about the money I already paid them." Ashley said with a smile on her face.

"Ok I will see you at 2:00pm then." Spencer said while walking over to give Ashley a good-bye kiss.

"Ok I love you. Remember to act surprised when you get there because everyone thinks you don't know about this party." Ashley said

" I know I will don't worry. Now go I'll see you later." Spencer said while pushing Ashley out the door. Ashley walked to her car and drove off. She immediately pulled out her phone and called Delilah.

"Hello" Delilah said.

"Hey, so what hotel are you staying at?" Ashley asked.

"I'm staying at The Days Inn across from the beach." Delilah said

"Ok I'll be there in 10 min to pick you up and take you to Grays. I need you to help me set up for tonight." Ashley said.

"Ok I'll be ready. I'll see you soon." Delilah said

"Ok bye." Ashley replied.

"Bye." Delilah said before hanging up the phone. Delilah walked over to the bed and woke up Mike and told him to hurry up and get ready because Ashley was on her way to come get them to help set up for Spencer's surprise party. Mike got up hopped in and out of the shower and then got dressed. Delilah was already done by the time Mike got out of the shower. Then they sat there waiting for a few minutes. There was a knock on the door so Mike got up and answered it. He opened the door.

"Do I have the right room; I'm looking for Delilah Williams." Ashley said confused.

"Yeah, you must be Ashley. I'm Mike Williams Delilah's husband. I've heard a lot about you." Mike said extending his hand.

Oh wow I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming. I've heard a lot about you too. It's nice to meet you. So are you two ready to go?" Ashley said shaking his hand.

"Yes." Mike said turning around "Delilah, Ash is here let's go."

"Ok coming." Delilah said walking towards Mike and Ashley. "Sorry I forgot to tell you he was coming with me. I was so excited I forgot to tell you. I hope it's not a big deal."

No it's ok I think that Spencer will be just as happy to see him as she will be to see you." Ashley said as they made there way to her car. They got in and got to know each other on their way to Grays. Once they got there they all got out and made their way inside to set up. Meanwhile Spencer was almost dressed for the big night. It was 12:20pm and she had ten minutes left. Spencer got done getting ready and she walked out the door to see the limo just pulling up. The driver got out and walked up to her.

"You must be Miss Carlin." He said

"Yes that's me." Spencer said.

Right this way." He said walking to the limo and opening the door. He motioned for her to get in. Spencer did. Then he walk back to the drivers door and got in and they left. She was getting nervous about how her mom was going to react about the news. Then the limo came to a stop and the door opened. Spencer got out and walked into the beauty shop. She walked up to the receptionist and said. "Hi I'm Spencer Carlin and I have an appointment."

"Ok well right this way." She said getting up and walking to the back.

Spencer followed her quietly. The lady took her to the back where there were tons of chairs and people getting their hair done. Spencer sat down and the young man did her hair. Then once that was done she was taken back to a small room for her nails. After she was all done she walk out of the shop and outside. The driver was waiting next to the limo he opened the door and Spencer got in. Then they left. He stopped at Grays and opened the door and motioned for her to get out. She did and then started to act like she didn't know anything about this.

"What's going on? Ashley told me to be ready at 12:30pm to get my hair and nails done but didn't mention anything about coming here." Spencer said with a confused look on her face.

"Just go in you will find out soon enough." He said walking back to the limo. He got in and a drove off. Spencer walked into Grays and saw Ashley waiting. She walked up and gave her a hug. They walk to the back where the private room was. Ashley looked at Spencer with a look that said 'are you ready for this'. Spencer nodded at Ashley showing she was ready. Then Ashley opened the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"OMG what is this. What's going on? I got picked up to get my hair done and then dropped of here." Spencer said looking surprised.

"Well Ashley thought that for you 21st birthday she would throw you a surprise party so we all had to make sure you had no idea." Paula said convinced the Spencer didn't know.

"Oh well I'm glad that it worked out." Spencer said facing Ashley "Thank you so much. This is the best birthday I have ever had."

"No problem. There is just one more thing." Ashley said grabbing Spencer's hand and walking her to a table. Spencer sat down and the band started playing music.. Ashley's phone rang. Ashley answered it.

"Hello" Ashley yelled.

"Hey let me talk to Spencer." Someone said.

"Ok here she is." Ashley said handing the phone to Spencer.

"Hello?" Spencer said confused.

"Hey Spence, sorry I couldn't make it. I wish I could have been there to see your face. Mike says hi. Well I guess I'll let you go so you can get back to your party. It sounds like fun." Delilah said.

"Oh it's ok thanks for calling Tell Mike I said hi too. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you everything." Spencer said still confused.

"Ok talk to you then. Love you Hun." Delilah said before hanging up.

She handed the phone back to Ashley. The band then started playing stripper music and Spencer immediately looked at the cake in front of her. Once the band finished Delilah and Mike jumped out of the cake. Spencer jumped up immediately when she realized who it was. She ran over to them and gave them both big hugs. Spencer pulled back.

"What I thought you couldn't come?" Spencer said confused once again.

"I know but I thought it would be a better surprise. Ok no I didn't Ashley did. She planned this whole thing." Delilah said.

"OMG Ash you're the best!" Spencer said running to Ashley and giving her a hug.

"I know I thought you would like that." Ashley said smiling knowing that her plan had worked. After that they all dance, drank and were enjoying the party. Ashley pulled Spencer away and asked if she was ready for the announcement. Spencer said yes. So they went and grabbed cups. They got everyone attention. They were all looking at them.

"Ok so just to tell you all I knew about most of this. I knew about the party but not about Delilah and Mike coming. Me and Ashley did this because we had some new to share with you all." Spencer said "So this was the best way to get you all in the same room to tell you the news."

"Yeah but I had to make it seem like it was really a surprise party so that you all would come." Ashley said.

"Ok well tell us the news." Glen yelled being impatient like always.

"We are engaged?" Spencer and Ashley both said.

"OMG I'm so happy for you two." Delilah said. "When is the wedding?"

"Well we decided to not have the wedding until next summer so that we can get everyone here. We want all of you there." Spencer said nervous because her mom hadn't said a word.

"Hun, how long have you been engaged." Paula said.

"Two weeks. Why?" Spencer said.

"Oh we are so happy for you two." Arthur said looking sternly at Paula.

"Yes we truly are." Paula said with genuine smile on her face. Spencer and Ashley turned looking at each other with confusion. Everyone else said their congratulations. A few hour later everyone left. Spencer, Ashley, Delilah, and mike were walking to Ashley's car when Ashley said something.

"Hey Mike, you and Delilah can stay at the house. There is enough room." Ashley said looking at them.

"Sure we just have to stop by the hotel and get our stuff and checkout." Mike said.

"Ok no problem." Ashley said while they are pilled into her car. Then they took off to the hotel. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the hotel. Mike got out and went up to their room and got their stuff and walked to the front desk and checked out. They drove home. Spencer showed Delilah and Mike the room they were staying in. Mike and Delilah decided since it had been a long day they were going to hit the sack. Spencer walked back downstairs to find Ashley sitting on the couch watching TV. She went and sat next to Ashley and they just sat there in silence cuddling. About an hour later Ashley looked down to find Spencer asleep in her arms. Ashley smiled at that. _Man I love her so much. I'm so glade that she agreed to marry me. I am even more glade her mom is ok with it. Wow is Paula really ok with this or is she just acting like it because of the look she got from Arthur? _Ashley thought. Then Ashley decided it was time for bed. She picked up Spencer hoping not to wake up the blonde. She made her way up to their room. She laid Spencer down on the bed and Spencer woke up.

"Ash, why didn't you wake me I would have gotten up and walked her you didn't have to carry me." Spencer said in a groggy voice.

"You looked so cute sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. It's ok your not heavy." Ashley said smiling.

"Oh ok well I'm going back to sleep but you need to come over her and give me a good night kiss." Spencer said laying back down.

Ashley walked over to the bed and laid down next to Spencer and gave her a good night kiss. Then Spencer fell asleep again. Ashley lay there for a little while before falling asleep herself. The next morning Ashley woke up first. She lay there looking at her soon to be wife and smiled. Then she started wondering what her mom was going to say. She knew her mom would accept it but she wanted her to be truly happy for her. Ashley decided to call her mom so she grabbed her cell phone and walked down stairs so she wouldn't wake up Spencer. Ashley dialed her moms number and held her breathe because she was nervous. After two rings Debbie picked up.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?" Debbie said in her motherly voice.

"Hi mom, I am fine I just wanted to tell you that I have news for you and you need to meet me and Spencer for dinner tonight at Red Robin." Ashley said

"Oh ok honey I'll be there. What time?" She said.

"How about 8 o'clock?" Ashley asked.

"Ok see you then. Bye." Debbie said before hanging up.

Ashley walked back upstairs into her and Spencer's bedroom to find Spencer laying there awake but not ready to get out of bed yet. Spencer looked at Ashley when she walked through the door. Ashley went and sat on the bed next to Spencer. She leaned down and kissed Spencer sweetly for a minute then pulled away.

"Good morning sweetheart." Ashley said after she kissed Spencer.

"Good morning to you too honey." Spencer said smiling. _I can totally get used to waking up like this every morning! _Spencer thought to herself, but was brought out of her daze by Ashley talking again.

"Spencer we are meeting my mom at red robin tonight for dinner. I thought the sooner we tell her about the engagement the better." Ashley said worried Spencer would be mad that she didn't talk to her about it first.

"Ok. I think your right. What time do we need to be there?" Spencer said with a smile.

" 8 o'clock." Ashley said happy about Spencer's reaction.

"Ok." Spencer said before getting up and putting on a pair of her work out shorts and a tank top. "I'm going to go on a jog. You want to come with me?"

"No I've got something I need to do. I'm going to take a shower and then I will be leaving for about an hour or so. I'll be back in time for us to get ready to go. Go enjoy your run and be safe and I'll see you later." Ashley said while walking to the bathroom.

"Ok I'll see you later babe. I love you." Spencer said while walking out of the bedroom and out of the house. She walked about a block before putting in her headphones and turning on her ipod so she could concentrate on her run. _I think tonight will be good. I just hope I'm right it would kill Ashley if her mom didn't support her decision. OMG what if she doesn't? I need to stop thinking like this everything is going to be fine._ Spencer shook her head to get rid of the thought.

Meanwhile, Ashley was getting into her car. She drove to the cemetery and walked to her father's grave stone and sits down. She started thinking. _I don't know how mom is going to react. She always said that she loves me for me. Why am I so worried about this? She should be fine with this. What if she isn't though? I've got to think positive otherwise I'm going to back out. Spencer wouldn't be worried about her reaction. Why do I get the feeling I'm over analyzing this? I am that's why. Mom would want to know sooner rather then later. _Ashley shook her head and started talking to her dad's grave hoping her dad was listening to her. "Hey dad I finally proposed to Spencer. She said yes. Surprisingly her mom is handling it well. We are telling mom tonight. I'm so scared she is going to freak out. I know she has been so supportive of me and Spencer but I'm still worried. I wish you were here to help me through this. I miss you so much. I'm just glade you got to meet Spence before you died. I hate that I can't call you and hear your voice but I know you are watching over me and keeping me safe. Anyways, I better get home before Spence starts to worry. I love you." Ashley said before getting up and walking back to her car. She got in her car and started it and drove home. She pulled up to the house hoping Spencer was home from her run and safe. She got out of the car and walked in the house.

"Hey babe, are you home?" Ashley shouted while walking into the house.

"Yeah, I'm in the room picking out something to wear tonight." Spencer said relived Ashley was home. Ashley walked up the stair into their bedroom and stopped in her tracks. She saw Spencer in the most gorgeous baby blue dress ever and her heart started racing again. She walked up to Spencer and put her hand around her waist. Ashley leaned in and kissed her then pulled away.

"OMG you look totally stunning in that dress. Not that you don't anyways but you know what I mean." Ashley said nervously like it was the first time she had told Spencer how she felt.

"Aw Ash, I love when you defend yourself even if you don't need too. It's just so cute. Thank you. Now let's get you ready for tonight." Spencer said before giving Ashley a light kiss. They walked over to the closet and Ashley picked out an equally gorgeous black dress. She put it on and then they both walked into the bathroom and did their make-up and hair. After that they brushed their teeth. Then they looked at the clock and realized it was time to go. Spencer and Ashley walked out of the house hand in hand. Ashley walked Spencer to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. She waited for Spencer to get in and shut the door and walked over to the driver's side and slid in and turned the key in the ignition. She put the car in gear and they left. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand as she was driving. Spencer just smiled. They were both nervous but didn't want to let the other one know that so they were both quiet the whole ride to the restaurant. They walked in and got seated. They made sure to tell the hostess that they were still waiting on another parson. They told her that they were waiting for Debbie Davies. Spencer and Ashley sat there talking for about ten minutes before Debbie walked up and joined them.

"Hi mom I'm glade you agreed to meet us." Ashley said as her mom sat down across from them.

"Yeah me too, I miss you two you are so cute together. So what's the news?" Debbie said getting straight to the point.

"Mom, lets just get caught up a little bit before we tell you the news." Ashley said "How have you been doing?"

"I have been fine. I'm just taking it one day at a time right now. I'm tired of sleeping with every guy I meet and just want to find the one I'm supposed to be with for the reast of my life." Debbie said proud of her choice.

"I'm glade mom." Ashley said caught of guard with her mom's confession.

"Debbie I just wanted you to know that I am so glade that I found Ashley when I did and I know you will find that person it is just going to take time. " Spencer said proudly.

"I know I am just finally realizing that me sleeping around isn't going to make me find him any sooner." Debbie said stunned at what Spencer just said. Ashley just smiled widely at what Spencer said knowing this is one of the many things she loved about Spencer.

"Ok mom I want you to just listen to me until I'm done and then you can say whatever you want." Ashley said.

"Ok…" Debbie said skeptically.

"No mom nothing is wrong. Actually our news is good news. Anyways, well two weeks ago was our three year anniversary as you know. I took Spencer out to a nice romantic restaurant. After we ate our dinner I proposed to her. I don't know where it came from but it felt right. I caught her off guard and she said she needed to think about it. Of course in my head that meant she didn't want to be with me forever. I started freaking out and I called Kyla and she helped me calm down and I woke up to Spencer calling my phone. I answered it and she told me to meet her at our spot at the beach. After I got there she explained that she wasn't expecting me to propose and that I caught her off guard and she needed time to think to make sure she made the right decision. Anyways, She said yes and we are engaged now but we aren't having the wedding until next summer so that everyone we want to be there can make it." Ashley said. Then she held her breathe.

"Ashley you and Spencer are way too young for this. You think this is the best decision but let me tell you from personal experience you are too young. You two have never dated other people you don't know that you are supposed to be together forever. I can't believe how stupid you two are being." Debbie said furiously. Spencer and Ashley started crying because they thought that she would be happy for them. They thought that if anyone would react like this it would have been Paula not Debbie.

"MOM, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE MEAN TO EACH OTHER. YOU HAVE ALWAYS SUPPORTED US. WHAT HAS CHANGED? WE ARE GETTING MARRIED WEATHER YOU THINK IT IS RIGHT OR NOT." Ashley yelled forgetting they were in a public restaurant.

"Ashley lower your voice. Nothing has changed. I support that you two want to be together but I don't support you two getting married yet. You need to explore your options." Debbie said. Then she walked out of the restaurant. Spencer and Ashley walked out to the car a few minute later. They were both still sunned at what just happened. They got in the car. Ashley started it and Spencer decided she wanted to listen to the radio to see if there was anything good playing. Once she turned on the radio they heard 'Love Me Or Hate Me' by Lady Sovereign. It totally explained how they were feeling right then towards Ashley's mom. Once they reached the house they saw that they had a message on the answering machine. Spencer walked over to it and pushed play.

"Ashley, this is Paula. I'm sorry to inform you this but your mom was in a terrible car accident. I will explain everything when you get here." Once the message was done Spencer looked at Ashley worried. They both ran right back out the door. They got back into the car this time Spencer turned off the radio and they rode in complete silence to the hospital where Spencer's mom worked and where Ashley's mom was. They walked into the hospital and found Paula. Ashley walked up to her scared at what she might hear. Paula hugged the girl and told her what happened and how her mom was.

"Ashley I'm so sorry. She was brought in about a half hour ago. They said that they found her unconscious. We have ran some test. She had major head trauma and we had to bring her into emergency surgery. She is still in there so I don't know anything more at this time." Paula said while still hugging the Ashley. Ashley pulled away from Paula and she fell straight to the ground. She was cry previously. Spencer walked over to her and put her arms around Ashley.

"Ashley, she is going to be ok. She is in good hands trust me. I'm here for you." Spencer said not really sure if Debbie was going to make it but she knew Ashley needed her to be the strong one right now.

"How can you say that? You don't know that for sure, no one does. If we hadn't told her the mews she wouldn't have been speeding and she would be fine. This is all my fault. Why couldn't I have waited a little longer?" Ashley said sobbing still. Spencer just held Ashley tightly not saying anything not wanting to upset her anymore. They waited about two hours and then finally Paula walked up.

"Ashley I'm sorry to tell you your mom is in a coma and we can't tell if she will ever wake up." Paula said truly sad.

"OMG, I can't believe this is happening to me. Why me? Why now? This is so fucked up." Ashley said really upset but not crying anymore because she was too tired to cry anymore. "Can I go and see her?"

"If you really think you are ready for that then you can." Paula said.

"Ok thanks will you show me where her room is?" Ashley asked while looking at the floor.

"Of course follow me." Paula said while walking back from where she had come from. Spencer got up and started walking behind then. Ashley turned around.

"Spencer I need to see her by myself. I will be fine. Just go home and I'll call a cab home. I need to do this on my own." Ashley said.

"No I am going to at least wait for you here. I will let you visit her alone but I'm not going to leave this hospital with out you. There is no way I can do that." Spencer said confused about what was happening.

"Spencer, just go home I'll be fine. I need you to do this for me. Please Spence just do it." Ashley said.

"Fine but I want you to know I will be here for you no matter what. I love you." Spencer said defeated.

"I know you are. I love you too. I will be home later tonight I promise I will be fine." Ashley said before kissing Spencer on the forehead and walking into her mom's room.

A/N: So this is my first fan fiction ever. I thought I should publish it so you guys can give me feed back. I have some idea in my head and I am writing right now but I am leaving out of town on thursday so I won't be updating after tomorrow until monday. I hope you guys like it. Should I continue or not?


	3. Are You In This

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long. I had writers block and I have also been working everyday. My friend gave me some ideas. I'm not completely done with this Chapter but I will be adding more so keep checking it to make sure your up to date**

**Life Is A Journey (Chapter 3)**

Ashley walked into their bedroom a couple hours later. She walked over to the bed where Spencer was sleeping. She didn't want to wake the blonde up because she looked so peacefully but she knew she needed to talk to someone. So she leaned over and gently shook Spencer awake.

"Ash, are you ok?" Spencer asked worried knowing very well that the brunette was not ok but asked anyways.

"No, I just need you to hold me. I am so worried right now. I don't think I could handle it if she doesn't make it. I've already lost my dad. I can't loose her. I'm so sorry for pushing you away but I needed to sit there and talk to her by myself." Ashley said beginning to cry again.

"It's ok babe, I'm here for you. I understand you needed to be alone. I'm never going to let you completely push me away. Spencer said while holding Ashley as close to her as she could. Ashley leaned into her and just let herself cry because she knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop. A few minutes later she laid them down on the bed. Ashley just laid in Spencer's arm crying until she finally fell asleep. Spencer soon fell asleep as well.

A few hours later Spencer woke up to Ashley shooting into a sitting position. Spencer quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Spencer asked concerned.

"I just had a dream that my mom didn't make it. Then I was so upset that I pushed you completely away. Then you were so depressed you killed yourself and then I fell into deep depression that I finally killed myself too." Ashley said while leaning into Spencer crying. Spencer wrapped her arms around the crying brunette.

"Ash, it was just dream. You could never push me away completely I won't let you I promise you that. Just keep thinking positive otherwise bad things will happen. God has a reason for doing this. I know it doesn't seem like it but he does." Spencer said reassuring her.

"I know it felt so real. I'm just glad it was just a dream. I couldn't handle being without you." Ashley said holding onto the blonde for dear life. Ashley was starting to calm down knowing it was just a dream and that Spencer wasn't going anywhere. A few minutes later Spencer broke the silence.

"Ash, I'm going to go take a shower. Then you need to take one. We need to get ready so we can head out to the hospital. I'm going with you this time and that's not up for discussion." Spencer said while still holding onto Ashley.

"Ok." Ashley said letting go of Spencer. She went and took a shower. She came out into their bedroom to get ready while Ashley went and took a shower. An hour later they were both ready to go. They both got into Spencer's car. They drove off to the hospital just listening to Spencer's ipod. A song came on and they both listened to the lyrics.

And don't say...  
Really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say

Now my visions gone to hell  
I keep it in a box... with my memories  
Don't bother with me... I can't take it  
I'll be in the road with less a load  
You're feeling used... a little bit confused

Don't say...  
Really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say  
So really are you in this  
'cause I can feel you pulling away  
Not to mention all the things you'd never say  
The only thing that you really should say

They pulled up to the hospital right as the song finished. Spencer put the car in park and shut off the ignition. She turned to Ashley.

"Babe, I'm in this forever. I promise to try not to push you away." Ashley said while grabbing Spencer's hand.

"I'm in this until I die." Spencer said squeezing Ashley's hand. They smiled at each other. Then they got out of the car and walked into the hospital hand 'n hand. Paula came up to them.

"I see you guys worked everything out! I'm so glad I couldn't see you two loose each other now, not after everything you have been threw. Oh Ash, your mom isn't awake yet but she is stable and the medicine seems to be working so it looks like she will make it but nothing is certain. You know where her room is if you want to go see her." Paula said while hugging both girls.

"Actually, we just worked it out right before we came in here. We are going to see my mom together because I need Spencer there with me." Ashley said.

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you two later." Paula said and watched the girls walk off toward Debbie Davies hospital room hand 'n hand. She smiled at the fact that Spencer was so happy even if she didn't like the idea of her with another girls but Ashley made her happy so she decided it was something she needed to accept.

The girls stayed at the hospital together until visiting hours were over. Then they decided to go get some food and go home. Once they got home they laid in bed and fell asleep in each others arms. They did this almost everyday. Spencer ended up getting fired from her job because she wasn't coming in but it was ok because Ashley was rich and supported her. Now it has been a month since the accident and Debbie's condidtion hasn't changed at all. Ashley was starting to wonder if she should take her off life support. She turned to Spencer.

"Hey Spence, my mom hasn't woke up yet. Do you think I should just take her off life support?" Ashley said sadly looking a Spencer.

"Why don't you give it a couple more days and if she doesn't get better then go ahead and do it. I'll be there with you no matter what." Spencer said pulling Ashley into a hug.

"Ok. Thank you. I love you Spencer." Ashley said

"No problem. I love you too Ashley." Spencer said. She leaned down and kissed Ashley's lips.

They both pulled out of the kiss and looked at each other. They both saw the longing in the others eyes. Ashley leaned in again kissing Spencer's lips. Spencer deepened the kiss. Everything was getting heated now. Clothes stated coming off. They had sex for the first time since the accident. Now they wear just laying their cuddling on their bed. They were both content with everything. They were just about to get up when Ashley's cell went off. Ashley answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Ashley said kind of annoyed.

Hey Ash, This is Paula. I'm calling because your mom just woke up and she is asking for you to come see her. I'm actually surprised you and Spencer aren't here yet." Paula said

"OMG are you serious! Yeah well we got distracted but we will be there soon. Thanks Paula." Ashley said jumping off the bed running towards the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Spencer said confused.

"My mom woke up and she wants to see me. I'm going to take a shower. Are you going to join me so we can leave sooner. No funny business though." Ashley shouted from the bathroom.

"OMG this is great! I'm coming. We got to hurry." Spencer said running into the bathroom. They took a shower. They both got out and got dressed and everything they needed to do. Then they got into Ashley's car and were listening to her ipod. The song that was playing was 'Cupid's Choke Hold' by Gym Class Heros.

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend**

**And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'**

**I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is**

**We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun**

**(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son**

**And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)**

**I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)**

**It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure**

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

**She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here**

**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**

They pulled up to the hospital when the song ended. They hopped out of the car and ran into the hospital and into Debbie's room. They got in to the room and Debbie was so happy to see them. They both ran over and gave Debbie a huge hug.

"OMG I'm so happy that you two are still together. Forget about what I said before. What you two have is rare. I am behind you two 100 for the wedding." Debbie said while still hugging the girls.

"Mom I was worried about you so much. I wasn't sure that you were going to make it. Spencer is the one that keep telling me you would be fine and she told me that no matter how hard I tried she wouldn't let me push her away completely." Ashley said "Thanks I'm happy to hear that you support us. I wish that it didn't take this to make you realize this but it did so oh well. The point is you are supporting us now."

"Girls I'm sorry I wish I wouldn't have freaked out on you that night. I'm sorry it took something this dramatic to change my mind but I'm going to be here for you two from now on." Debbie said

"Thank you." Spencer said

"Yeah mom that means a lot to us. I wish dad was here so he could be at the wedding. I know he is watching me and he is proud." Ashley said grabbing Spencer from behind.

"I'm proud that I will be able to share this moment with you guys." Debbie said "So when is the wedding again?"

"Well we were planning on waiting until next summer." Ashley said before turning to Spencer "I was wondering if you wanted to get married in April?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. I still need to contact people back in Ohio but I think 8 months will be enough time for them to work everything out." Spencer said hugging Ashley tightly.

"So the wedding will be in April. Will you help us with the plans mom?" Ashley said after Spencer let go.

"Of course I will honey." Debbie said "Paula would probably love to help with the plans too."

"I know I was going to ask her later today after we talked to you." Ashley said.

"Hey Ash, I'll go get my mom so we can ask her and tell her we moved the wedding up." Spencer said.

"Oh ok if you want to Spence." Ashley said.

"Ok I'll be back soon." Spencer said leaving the room.

"Mom, I want to do something to show Spence how important she is to me. I'm taking her to Ohio on Monday to see her old friends. So while I'm gone do you think you could make our place look more like we share it, please." Ashley said after Spencer was gone.

"Of course I can do that. How long are you two going to be there?" Debbie said.

"Two weeks. Is that long enough to get that done?" Ashley said.

"That's more then enough time. I'm going to ask Paula to help me out on it because she knows Spencer better then I do." Debbie said "I'll ask Paula tonight after you too leave and she comes into check on me."

Then Spencer and Paula walked into the room. Spencer went over to Ashley and said "You should ask my mom she would like it if you asked her." Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear. Ashley nodded.

"Paula me and Spencer have decided to move the wedding to April. We aren't sure what day yet but we were wondering if you would like to help with the wedding plans." Ashley said.

"I would love to help. April is a perfect time for a wedding. Where do you two want to have it?" Paula said excited.

Spencer and Ashley look at each other and smile.

"We want to get married on the beach!" They said at the same time.

"Ok that's sounds perfect. Call me once you start doing planning. Ashley is your mom helping too?" Paula said smiling.

"Yeah we asked her right before Spence came and got you. We figured since you two will be family that you might want to get to know each other and I know that when we both first come out you both thought that you weren't going to see us get married so we knew you would like to help plan our wedding." Ashley said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah well I'm glad that you asked. I am more then willing to help." Paula said

"Me too. I am glad you want us to help you."

"Thanks you guys we really appreciate it." Ashley said.

"Hey girls why don't you go have some fun I will be fine. You two need to just spend sometime just the two of you before you go off to Ohio for two weeks." Debbie said looking at Paula sternly.

"Yeah you girls go have fun I'll call you if anything happens which it won't I'm her main doctor." Paula said smiling.

"Ok well we will be back tomorrow mom." Ashley said walking over to Debbie and hugging her.

"Tomorrow as soon as we get up we will come here." Spencer said. She then walked over to Debbie and gave her a hug. Then she walked over to her mom and hugged her. Ashley hugged Paula and then they left the hospital. They got into Ashley's car and Ashley turned her ipod off so they could enjoy each other with no music.

"Spence, I love you so much. I'm glad you didn't let me push you away." Ashley said.

"I love you too. You really think after three years I'm going to give you up with out a fight?" Spencer said looking at Ashley who had pulled off the road.

"No I know you wouldn't do that. I was just telling you that I love you and I want to be with you forever." Ashley said "Now come on get out of the car we are here."

Ashley got out and ran down the beach to their spot under the pier. Spencer got out and ran after her. She caught up with Ashley right after she got under the pier and tackled her to the ground. Spencer started kissing Ashley passionately on the lips. A few minutes later she pulled away because she was in desperate need of air.

"Ashley I love you too. I will be with you forever and no one can change my mind. I promise." Spencer said looking at Ashley.

Ashley leaned up and gave Spencer a short but passionate kiss. Then she sat up and pulled Spencer in front of her and they just sat on the beach for a few hours. Then they went home and decided to see what Kyla and Aiden were up to tonight. Ashley called Kyla's cell.

"Hey." Kyla said.

"Kyla what are you and Aiden doing tonight?" Ashley said.

"We are going to Grays like always. Why is something wrong?" Kyla replied.

"Nothing is wrong. We just haven't see you two for a while and we want to hang out." Ashley said

"Ok well we are just pulling up now we will safe you some seats." Kyla said.

"Ok, bye." Ashley said before hanging up.

Ashley turned to Spencer and pulled her in and gave her a short but passionate kiss. Then Spencer went to the closet to changes clothes and get ready while Ashley went and turned on the radio. The song that was playing was 'Some People Change.' by Kenny Chesney.

**His old man was a rebel yeller, bad boy to the bone, and say can't trust a color feller, he  
judge em by the tone of their skin. He was raised to think like his dad narrow mind full of  
hate on the road to no where fast till the grace of god got in the way then he saw the light n  
hit he's knees n cried and said a prayer, rose up a brand new man n left the old one right  
there**

**_[Chorus:_  
Here's to the strong, thanks to the brave don't give up hope some people change  
against all odds, against the grain love finds a way, some people change**

**She was born with her mothers habit guess you can say its in her blood she hates it that  
she's gotta have it she fills a glass up n she love to kill that bottle but all she could  
think about is a better life, a second chance for everyone she's letting down she throws that  
bottle down**

**_[Chorus:_  
Here's to the strong, thanks to the brave don't give up hope Some people change  
against all odds, against the grain love finds a way, some people change**

**Thank god for those who make it let them be the light…**

**Some people change**

**Here's to the strong, thanks to the brave don't give up hope Some people change, against all  
odds against the grain, love finds a way, some people change**

Halfway through the song the girls were ready so they decided to dance. Now that the song was over they were just starting into each other's eyes. Then the song 'Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw came on and the girls started dancing again still looking at one another.

**Johnnys daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you dont want her to go but someday youll change your mind  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please dont take the girl**

**Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Heres the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please dont take the girl**

**Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
Theres going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says the babys fine but youll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed **

Ashley looked straight into Spencer's eyes and sang the last part of the song to her.

**"Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if youll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please dont take the girl"** Ashley sang looking at Spencer

**Johnnys daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old **

Spencer just smiled at Ashley after the song was over. Then they turned off the radio and headed out to Grays to meet Aiden and Kyla. The car ride there was silent but it was a comfortable silence. Once they parked the car they went into find Kyla and aiden.They found them sitting in their normal boothe. Spencer and Ashley sat down and the four of them chaught each other up on what all had happened in the last month or so. Then Ashley stood up and looked down at Spencer.

"Hey Spence, Do you want something to drink?" Ashley asked standing in front of the table looking at her.

"Yeah, will you get me a sex on the beach?" Spencer said looking up a Ashley.

"Of course." She lsaid the leaned down and whispered in Spencer's ear. "I'll make sure I fuck you on the beach one night."

She whispered with a smirk on her face. And then kissed Spencer who was blushing like crazy. After Ashley walked away Kyla and Aiden were looking at her confused.

"Do I eve want to know what Ashley said to you?" Kyla asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about it Ky." Spencer said.

Ashley came and sat down handing Spencer her drink. They sat there for a while just talking and drinking. Then Ashley got up but this time she grabbed Spencer and dragged her to the dance floor. Spencer stood there kinda confused. Ashley screamed over the music so Spencer could hear her.

"I want you to dance with me. I know you don't like dancing in public but I really feel like dancing. Please!" Ashley said. Spencer walked closer to her. "Forget about all these people." Ashley loudly whispered.

Then the DJ changed the song to 'Yeah' by Usher. Ashley stood there for a second then she moved closer to Spencer and started grinding with her to the beat. Spencer just blocked out all the other people around them and let loose. It was really turning Ashley on to see Spencer so carefree. The song ended but they continued to dace for another half an hour. They decided to go back to the booth to catch their breath and drink some water. When they got there they realized that Kyla and Aiden were gone so they sat and relaxed then they decided to leave. After getting outside they drove to the beach to hang out for a little while before going home. They were sitting on a blanket looking out at the ocean. They were there for ten minutes sitting in silence and Ashley decided to break it.

"So what the hell was that back at the club? You never daced like that even in the privacy in our house." Ashley said.

"I don't know. I just let go. I know and I've never daced like that in my life." Spencer said as shocked at her previous actions as Ashley was.

"I never want you to stop dacing like that. You have no idea how badly I wanted to lay you down and take you in the middle of the dace floor.!" Ashley said still worked up after their dacing.

"I'll continue dacing like that but only with you. So lets go home and take each other." Spencer said standing up with a smirk on her face. Ashley pulled Spencer down on top of her and started kissing her passionately.

"Or we could have sex on the beach like we both want to." Ashley said smirking just like Spencer was.

Then they started kissing again and ended up spending a couple hours making love right there on the blanket in the middle of the beach. Then they laied in each others arm for another half hours calming down before going home. Once they got home they both got ready for bed. Then they laid down onto the bed and curled up with each other.

"Goodnight Babe." Ashley said sleep pulling at her.

"Goodnight." Spencer said equally tired from their long night.

They fell asleep a few minute later in each others arms. The next morning was Sunday. They both got up and Showered and started packing for their trip to Ohio for two weeks. By 8:00pm they were done packing. Ashley made dinner and they ate and then they watched The L-Word for a couple hours. At 11:00pm they went to bed because they had to be at the airport at 8:00am to fly out to Spencer's home town. The next morning they both got up and got ready and did the last minute packing and headed off to the aiport. They got there and went threw security and got on the plane.

"Ash, I hate flying." Spencer said nervously.

"Oh baby it's going to be fine. I'll be right here." Ashley reassured her and grabbed her hand.

"I know. I just don't like flying." Spencer said.

"I know. Why don't you go to sleep it will make the flight seems shorter." Ashley said. Spencer laid her head on Ashley's left shoulder "Ok."

Spencer fell asleep and a few minutes later so did Ashley. They woke up right when the plane landed in Ohio. They got off and went to meet Delilah and Mike in the airport.


	4. Ohio

**Life Is A Journey (Chapter4)**

Spencer and Ashley got off the plane and started making their way to the luggage terminal. On their way they found Delilah and Mike waiting for them.

"Spence, Ash, you guys look great. I'm so happy to see you again." Delilah said.

"Thank you. We're glad to see you too." Spencer said.

"Ok. So girls let's go get your bags and then we can stop and get something to eat on the way to the house." Mike said while walking towards the terminal.

"Ok sounds good to me." Ashley said.

They went and got their bags. Then they got into Mike and Delilah's blazer. They stopped at O'Riley's Tavern for some food. Spencer had asked to stop there because she loved the place. She ate there all the time when she lived out in Brookville, OH. After they ate they went straight to Delilah and Mike's house. Ashley and Spencer were up in the guest room unpacking.

"Hey Ash, I want to spend our first day in Ohio with just you. I want to show you the sights." Spencer said.

"ok Sounds good to me." Ashley said. She got up and walked over to Spencer and gave her a short kiss on the lips. Then they went down stairs to find Mike and Delilah sitting on the couch watching T.V. Spencer walked over to Delilah.

"Hey Delilah, can I borrow your car? I want to show Ashley the sights." Spencer said

"Of course you can. The keys are on the counter by the phone. You two have fun." Delilah said without looking up from the T.V.

"Thank you. We will have fun. See you guys later tonight." Spencer said. Then went and grabbed the keys and walked out the door with Ashley right behind her. Spencer got in the driver's seat and Ashley got in the passenger seat. Spencer started the car and put it in gear then took off towards here favorite spot in Brookville, OH. Ashley wanted to ask where they were going but knew that Spencer wouldn't tell her so she turned on the radio no being able to stand the silence anymore. 'Hey there Delilah." By Plain White T'S had just started.

**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice its my disguise  
I'm by your side**

**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**

**Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Hey There Delilah Lyrics on I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good**

**Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**

**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me**

**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**

**Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you**

Once the song ended Spencer turned off the radio. She looked at Ashley.

"We are going to my favorite place in Brookville, OH. I spent most of my free time there. I felt like myself there and it was the only place I did. Well until I met you that is. Now I feel most myself when I'm with you." Spencer said. Then she looked back at the road.

"Wow. I didn't know you knew me well enough to know I wanted to know." Ashley said a little shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? We have been together for three years Ash." Spencer said wondering why Ashley didn't think she knew her well.

"I know we have been together for three years. The best three years of my life by the way. I just never thought about who well we know want each other wants. I didn't mean to upset you." Ashley said

"Best three years for me too. I know you didn't mean to upset me. You didn't I was just confused." Spencer said. "Let's just drop it. We are here."

With that they got out of the car. Spencer told Ashley to close her eyes. Ashley did and Spencer guided her to the spot. Then she walked behind Ashley and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You can open your eyes now. I've never brought ANYONE out her before." Spencer said.

Ashley had opened her eyes right after Spencer said she could. She was looking and the whole town of Brookville from a huge hill. You could see everything. It was beautiful. The sun was just about to set so they sat down wrapped in each other's arms and watched it.

"OMG Spence, this is so beautiful. I've only seen one thing this beautiful." Ashley said.

"What would that be?" Spencer asked.

"You, are the only other thing that is this beautiful. Actually you are more beautiful then anything in this world" Ashley said with a huge smile on her face. Spencer blushed.

"Aw baby you're so cute when you blush. I love that even after three years I can still do that to you. I love you." Ashley said hugging Spencer.

"I love you too." Spencer said before kissing Ashley passionately. Ashley kissed back. Spencer intensified the kiss. Ashley stopped the kiss.

"Hey babe, I want you right NOW." Ashley said looking down at the ground.

"Good, because I want you right now too. Let do it right here." Spencer said making Ashley look at her with confusion.

"You mean you want me to fuck you out here right now?" Ashley asked hopeful.

"Yep, now shut up and let's get started." Spencer said.

Spencer pulled Ashley on top of her and started kissing her very deeply. Well everyone knows what happened next. After they were done they got dressed and decided it would be a good idea to head back to the house it was late and Mike and Delilah were probably getting worried about them. The girls walked into the house about a half hour later to find Mike and Delilah sitting in the living room waiting for them.

"Spence, Ash, dinner is almost done. We were starting to get worried. I was just about to call you." Delilah said.

"Ok well we are back. Sorry we were out at my spot watching the sunset. We didn't mean to worry you." Spencer said.

"It's ok, your fine that's all that matters. Wow your spot, eh? You've never brought anyone there not even me." Delilah said.

"I know but Ashley is special. She has brought be to the places she never took anyone else so I thought it would be fair. Not to mention I wanted to take her there. I'm spending the rest of my life with her so I thought she should know all my secrets you know." Spencer said smiling at Ashley.

"I know. I was just surprised that's all. I get it." Delilah said.

"Dinner is ready. Come and eat." Mike said from the kitchen.

"Ok coming." They all said in unison.

They ate dinner and talked about everything and nothing. After dinner Mike cleaned up.Delilah went and sat on the couch and started watching T.V. again.

"We're going to bed. We are tired. See you two in the morning." Spencer said before heading upstairs.

"Ok goodnight." Mike and Delilah said in unison.

"Night." Spencer and Ashley said at the same time.

They got to the room and changed. Both fell asleep quickly.The next morning Spencer woke up first. Ashley had her arms around Spencer while sleeping. Spencer was trying to figure out a way to get up and go to the bathroom without waking up Ashley. Then she realized she couldn't hold it much longer so she started getting up and Ashley tightened her grip.

"Where are you going?" Ashley said in a groggy voice.

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back." Spencer said getting up and going to the bathroom. Ashley just laid there waiting. A few minutes later she decided Spencer had the right idea. She got up and walking into the bathroom. Spencer was washing her hands.

"I can go by myself you know." Spencer said jokingly.

"I know. I have to go. I might need help though so you should stay." Ashley said smirking.

"You're a big girl you can do this one your own." Spencer said. Then walked out and back into the bedroom. She laid down on the bed and then looked at the clock. It was 7:00am Ohio time. _OMG! I'm totally going back to sleep. I never get up this early anymore._ Spencer thought. Ashley walked back into the room and saw Spencer was in deep thought. A smirk spread across her face. She walked over to Spencer and started kissing her neck. Spencer was brought out of her daze by that.

"Ash, I want to sleep." Spencer whined tiredly.

"No you don't." Ashley said. Then Ashley placed her hand on Spencer's warm center. Spencer moaned at the touch. "I told you." Ashley said before kissing Spencer deeply on the lips. They kissed for a while then things started heating up. Clothes were thrown on the floor. They were so busy they hadn't heard Delilah knock on the door. Delilah opened the door.

"OMG. I'm sorry. When you guys are done come downstairs." Delilah said and then shut the door. She went down stairs. Mike was standing there confused.

"They were a little busy" Delilah said

"Oh." Mike said realizing what Delilah had walked in on.

Mean while Spencer and Ashley.

"Wow. Delilah totally walked in on us." Ashley said

"Yeah but I'm not ready to stop so you better finish what you started." Spencer said.

"Yes ma'am." Ashley said.

About a half hour later they were done. They got up and got dressed and walked downstairs. Mike and Delilah were sitting there talking while waiting for the girls. Spencer and Ashley walked over to them.

"Sorry about that Delilah. I wasn't planning on that but she started things. We will lock the door next time." Spencer said embarrassed that he best friend walked in on her and Ashley having sex.

"It's ok. I get it Mike does it to me all the time." Delilah said.

"Ok." Ashley said "So what did you want?"

"Mike and I were seeing if you two wanted to go get some breakfast." Delilah said.

"That sounds good to me." Ashley said "How about you Spence?"

"Yeah I could use some food." Spencer said. They all laughed. Then went to a café down the road and got breakfast. They came back and Spencer called all her friends while Ashley was in the shower. She told them all to meet her and Ashley at the lake. Ashley got out of the shower and Spencer told her to put her bikini on because they were going to the lake. Then Spencer got into the shower. She got out and got ready. Then they headed downstairs.

"Hey Delilah, we are going to the lake with the group. You and Mike want to come?" Spencer said

"Yes. Give us a couple minutes and we will be ready." Delilah said. Her and Mike ran upstairs to get ready. A few minutes later they all left for the lake.The car ride was silent except for the music that was playing from the radio. A half an hour later they were at the lake. They walked down to the swimming area and set down their stuff.

Then Ashley said "I'll race you!"

"You're on." Spencer said before pushing Ashley to the ground and running towards the water. Ashley got up as fast as she could and took off after Spencer. She caught up to the blonde just as she got to the water. Ashley jumped on Spencer making her fall over into the water.

Spence that was cheap. I can't believe you did that." Ashley said.

"Hey we all know you're faster then me. I was giving myself a head start." Spencer said.

"It's still cheap." Ashley said.

"HEY, HERE COMES EVERYONE ELSE!" Delilah yelled from their spot on the beach. Spencer and Ashley made their way back to greet everyone. They sat around and everyone got to know Ashley while catching up with Spencer. After about a hour Spencer decided to tell everyone about the engagement.

"I called you all here for more then to just catch up and meet Ashley." Spencer said.

"What is it Spence?" Sara said.

"Well as you know I have been dating Ashley for three years now. On our three year anniversary she took me out to a romantic restaurant. After we ate she proposed and now we are engaged. We want you all to come to the wedding in April." Spencer said.

"Of course we will be there." They all said in unison.

"Good. Now let's go swimming!" Spencer said before running to the water again. Everyone but Ashley followed. Ashley sat there watching Spencer having fun. _She looks so much happier here then in __L.A.__ Maybe we should move out here after the wedding._ Ashley was brought out of her thoughts when Spencer spoke.

"What's wrong babe?" Spencer said.

"Nothing I was just thinking." Ashley said

"Thinking about what?" Spencer asked

"About how lucky I am to have you." Ashley said.

"Aw baby, I love how you always compliment me. I love you." Spencer said

"I love you too." Ashley replied

Spencer kissed Ashley sweetly on the lips.

"I'm so lucky to have you too. I'm so happy we are getting married." Spencer said while sitting in Ashley's arms

"I'm happy too, babe." Ashley said "Do you want to move out here after the wedding?"

"I don't know right now. I love Ohio. I also love L.A. I think if we go anywhere I'd like to move somewhere that neither of us knows anyone. We will talk about this later. Now let's go in the water and have fun." Spencer said

"Ok lets go!" Ashley said getting up and helping Spencer up. "Race you there."

"Ok loser gets whatever they want tonight." Spencer said.

"Ok, on three." Ashley said "One…two…three…go" They both took off and Spencer won.

A few hours later the whole group went out to Lunch at a little burger place. The seating arrangement went like this: Mike, Delilah, Spencer, Ashley, Sara, Debbie, James, and Jon. They all talked and ate. An hour later everyone was headed to their own houses to get ready to go out a club called The Variety House. Mike and Delilah were in their room getting ready. 

"What should I wear to the club tonight babe?" Delilah Said.

"Whatever, you want to wear. You always look beautiful." Mike replied picking out his outfit.

"I see that someone is trying to get laid tonight." Delilah said.

"That's not why I said it. I would love to get laid though!" Mike said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure whatever Mike." Delilah said.

At the same time Ashley and Spencer are getting ready as well but in the guest room.

"Ash, please help me figure out what to wear tonight." Spencer whined.

"You don't need to wear anything." Ashley said with a smirk on her face.

"ASHLEY!! Seriously help me get an outfit." Spencer said.

"You're a big girl you can do this on you own." Ashley said walking out of the room and walked downstairs to go talk to Mike. Ten minutes later Delilah and Spencer walked downstairs ready to leave.

"Holy Shit, you look stunning babe." Ashley and Mike said at the same time.

"Thanks, but with no help from you." Spencer and Delilah replied back.

"Looks like you did a great job on your own." Ashley said.

Then they left for the club. No one was talking during the car ride because they were listening to music getting ready to have fun. The first song they listened to on the way was "Crank That".

**Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Crank It  
Watch Me Roll  
Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy  
Then Super Man Dat Hoe  
Now Watch Me yua  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me yua!  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me yua!  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now Watch Me yua!  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

[Verse 1:  
Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe  
Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock  
Super Man Dat Hoe  
Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop  
Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock  
Jocking On Them Haterz Man  
When I Do Dat Soulja Boy  
I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat thing  
(Now Yua!)  
I'm Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass  
And If We Get The Fightin  
Then I'm Cocking On Your Bitch ass  
You Catch Me At Yo Local Party  
Yes I Crank It Everyday  
Haterz Get Mad Cuz  
"I got me some bapes today"

[Chorus x2

[Crank That Soulja Boy lyrics on 2:  
I'm Bouncin On My Toe  
Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe  
I'ma Pass It To Arab  
Then He Gon crank it up 4 show (sho)  
Haterz Wanna Be Me  
Soulja Boy, I'm The Man  
They Be Lookin At My Neck  
Sayin This The Rubberband Man (Man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Let Get To It (Let Get To It)  
Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me  
Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me  
Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me  
Man That Shit Was Ugly

[Chorus x4

[Hook:  
Im 2 clean off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that roosavelt  
And super soak that Hoe [x10

Im to fresh up in this bitch  
Watch me shuffle  
Watch me jig  
Watch me crank my shoulder work  
Super man that bitch [x6

[Chorus x2

The group got a booth after they got to the club. They all talked for a little bit. Ashley got up and walked up behind Spencer and whispered in her ear. "Will you dance with me blue eyes?" Spencer smirked and said "Of Course." They walked out to the dance floor. They started dancing.

James then said "I've never seen someone make Spencer so confident in herself. I'm glad she found Ashley."

"I know she used to be so self conscious. But I guess Ashley changed that for her." Jon said sadly.

"Jon, she is happy and you should be happy for her. I know you wanted to be the person to make her happy like that but it's not the way it worked out." Delilah said.

"Yeah I did. You're right Delilah I should be happy for her." Jon said. Then everyone got someone to dance with and joined the girls on the floor.

Ashley stopped dancing and asked "Hey do you want something to drink babe? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah you read my mind. I want a Jack and coke." Spencer said.

"Oh really…someone wants to get laid tonight." Ashley said then walked away before Spencer could say anything. Spencer blushed. Delilah saw this. _I wonder what Ash said to make her blush like that. I've never seen her blush like that before Ashley came along._ Delilah thought.

"Delilah, are you even here tonight?" Mike said.

"Yeah, why would you ask me that?" Delilah asked.

"Well you've been spacing out a lot tonight. Are you ok?" Mike said.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking." Delilah said.

"Ok." Mike said.

Then they went back to dancing. Spencer and Ashley were taking a break from dancing and were sitting back at the booth talking.

"Tonight I'm having more trouble not touching you then I ever have." Ashley said in Spencer's ear.

"Who says I don't want you to touch me? I know I never said that." Spencer said back in Ashley's ear.

Ashley got up and walked over to Spencer and sat on her and kissed her with all the love she has for the blonde. Spencer moaned into her mouth and then kissed back with just as much love. All the guys in the club were going crazy. They were all hollering and whistling. Spencer and Ashley pulled away wondering what was going on for them to be doing that and then realized it was because of their public display of affection. So they both started laughing because they forgot they were in a small town where people aren't used to that. The group came over laughing as well.

"Well I think we are going to take a cab back to the house because I'm tired. This has been fun but I'm ready to go to sleep." Spencer said after calming down.

"No you guys can take the car. Me and Mike will either take a cab or get a ride home later when we are ready to leave." Delilah said.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, we will be fine. Just be careful and call when you get there so we know you're safe." Mike said.

"We will be careful. I'll call when we get there." Ashley said taking the keys.

"Oh Spence, how much longer are you two in town?" Debbie asked.

"Four days. Why?" Spencer said.

"Well we need to give Ash the official Ohio tour." Debbie said. 

"Yeah, we definitely do! We can do that tomorrow." Spencer said.

Everyone said their final goodbyes to the two. They walked out the car.

"Ashley, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Spencer asked before getting in Mike's car.

"I have had a coke but I didn't drink any alcohol because I didn't know if I was going to have to drive. I was going to get a jack and coke but you said you wanted one and I figured that I should be sober because you like to leave early when you drink." Ashley said.

"Oh well if you wanted to drink you could of told me. I wouldn't have been upset babe." Spencer said feeling bad.

"It's fine Hun. You don't drink much so I figured it was your turn this time. I know you wouldn't have been upset but I don't need to drink to have fun whenever I'm with you." Ashley said.

"Ok well let's get back to the house so I can sleep." Spencer said. _I so don't want to sleep. I want to make love to my soon to be wife. WOW, I still can't believe I got The Ashley Davies to settle down. I'm glad it was me though. Now I'm totally talking to myself. I bet Ashley is looking at me funny right now._ Spencer shook her head and looked over at Ashley. Sure enough she was looking at her confused.

"What?" Spencer said.

"You totally spaced out there babe. I don't think you should drink Jack and Coke anymore." Ashley said.

It's not the alcohol Ashley I was thinking about how I got 'The Ashley Davies' to settle down." Spencer said.

"Well only you could have done that. I'm so glad it was you and not someone else." Ashley said.

"Yeah, so am I." Spencer said.

The rest of the car ride was quiet but it was comfortable. They got back to the house. Ashley called Mike and told him they were back. Then she went upstairs. She was standing in the doorway of the room. Spencer was getting changed into boxers and a tank top. _God, how the hell did I get so lucky to get a great girl like Spencer? I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I can't wait for her to be my wife. OMG I so want to make love to her right now. I know she isn't that tired. That's what I'll do…I walk up behind her and get her worked up._ Ashley walked up behind Spencer and put he arms around her waist. She kissed her neck.

"Hey you." Ashley said in a husky voice.

"Hey babe, I'm tired I want to sleep." Spencer said _Not too tired to have you in me though._

"Yeah, but are you to tired for sex with me?" Ashley said while massaging her breasts.

"Never." Spencer said turned on.

Ashley smirked. _I totally knew it! I was so right!_ Spencer turned around and fell on the bed pulling Ashley on top of her. A few hours later they fell asleep cuddling together. The next morning Ashley woke up first. She got up and went to the bathroom. Then she went down the kitchen and cooked some food for them. Before going back to the room she grabbed water and Tylenol just in case Spencer had a hang over.

"Ashley, where were you? My head is killing me and all I wanted was to wake up to was you beautiful face." Spencer whined.

"I was making us breakfast. I also brought you Tylenol and water just in case your head hurt. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you." Ashley said handing Spencer the Tylenol and cup of water.

"I should have known you were doing something that would help me feel better. I'm so hungry." Spencer said.

"I thought you would be after last night." Ashley said.

"You know me so well babe." Spencer said.

They ate the food. Then they got up and ready for the day.


	5. Final 4

**Life is a Journey (Chapter 5)**

Danielle Patnaude

Spencer called Debbie to tell her that they were ready for the official Ohio Tour. Ten minutes later the group was at Delilah's house.

"Ok so, we all can fit in Mike's SUV so why don't we just all go in one vehicle." Delilah said.

"Ok, let's get this started." Spencer said.

They all got in the SUV and went straight to their old high school. They showed Ashley everything in town, starting with Brookeville High School. Three hours later they ended up at The Brookeville Drive-In Theatre.

"OMG, I've always wanted to go to one of these places. This is so cool!" Ashley said excited.

"Ash, we can come here tomorrow and see a movie but I want to go swimming in Delilah's pool. Then relax for the rest of the day." Spencer said.

"That sound perfect sweetheart. This vacation is about you anyways so we will do whatever you want." Ashley said.

They all went back to Mike and Delilah's for a pool party. They walked in and everyone got changed. Spencer was about to walk out of the guest room her and Ashley were staying in but she stopped and turned to Ashley who had just finished getting ready.

"Hey Ash, I think we should call our family and tell them that we are fine and having fun." Spencer said.

"You read my mind again Spence." Ashley said.

Spencer called her parents and told them that everything was going great. She also told them about the night at the club and they laughed. Right now she is currently one the phone with her mom.

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know CAN you?" Paula said.

"That's so funny mother. May I ask you something?" Spencer replied.

"Of course you may dear." Paula said.

"What changed your mind about Ashley and my relationship?" Spencer asked.

"Honestly it was the day Ashley's mom came into the hospital and I saw the look on your face when Ash tried to push you away." Paula admitted. "You look devastated and also determined"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked confused.

"At first the look on your face was like you just lost someone that you love. Then it changed to determined to hole on no matter how much it hurt or how long it took for her to realize your not going anywhere without a fight." Paula explained.

"Well that's how I felt. Mom I want to say thank you for accepting us and supporting us as well. I love you." Spencer said.

"I know it's hard to believe but you're my daughter and I support you 110. I love you too." Paula said.

"I'm glad to hear that mom. I always had faith that you would someday realize my love for Ashley." Spencer said. "I got to go now everyone is waiting for us."

"Ok bye honey. See you soon. Have fun." Paula said before hanging up.

Ashley was talking to her mom.

"So is the house ready yet?" Ashley asked.

"Almost, it should be done tomorrow." Debbie said.

"Good, thank you mom. This means a lot to me." Ashley said.

"No problem sweetie. Paula and I have had fun doing this for you girls. We have gotten pretty close as well. Arthur and the boys have been helping us the whole time too." Debbie said.

"That's so great. Tell everyone I said thank you. I've got to go everyone is waiting for me to get down to the pool for a party." Ashley said.

"Ok I will. Have fun. We will see you two soon." Debbie said.

"We will have fun. See you in three days." Ashley said.

Bye honey." Debbie said.

Bye mom, I love you." Ashley said.

"I love you too." Debbie said before hanging up. Ashley put her phone on the bed. Then she grabbed a towel and went to join the other outside. They all had fun during the rest of the day. After everyone left Spencer and Ashley went straight to bed. The next morning they went shopping. Then they got lunch. After that they went and saw Disturbia at the drive-in. After that they went back to the house and watched movies together. The last two days was spent watching movies and packing their stuff up. Spencer and Ashley were all packed and ready to go in the morning. They fell asleep. The next morning they ate breakfast and went to the airport.

"OMG, these last couple weeks have been great! We will miss you guys. We will be at the wedding in April." Delilah said.

"Yeah we will miss you ladies." Mike said

"We will miss you guys too. You better be at the wedding." Spencer said.

They all hugged goodbye. Their flight was called. They grabbed their bags and walked up to the gate. A few hours later they were back in L.A. and on their way home. Spencer and Ashley walked in the door and were shocked to see Debbie, Kyla, Aiden, Glen, Clay, Paula, and Arthur standing their in the living room. Spencer and Ashley looked around the house in shock at how much it had changed.

"This place looks more like mine and Ashley's house. Whose idea was this?" Spencer said once the shock went away.

"It was Ashley's" Debbie said. "She asked me the day I woke up from the coma, when you went to go get your mom."

"Thank you Ash, I love it. Thank you guys for doing this for us." Spencer said.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I thought it was time to make it look like Spashley." Ashley said smiling.

"I love it!" Spencer said before she kissed Ashley.

"Spence, we all had fun doing this. We also got a chance to get to know one another." Paula said with a big smile plastered to her face.

"Thank you." Spencer said. "I'm glad you all are getting along."

"I hate to cut this short but Spencer and I are tired. So we want to relax and go to sleep. Thank you all for helping me get this done." Ashley said while yawning.

"Ok. See you later. You're welcome." They alls aid as they were leaving. Spencer and Ashley went straight to bed. The next morning they admired everything their family had done to improve the place while they were in Ohio. They spend to next couple days just sitting around they house watching movie and relaxing.

Spencer called Kyla. After a couple rings she picked up.

"Hey." Kyla said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you and Aiden wanted to go to dinner with me and Ash tonight." Spencer said.

"Sure that would be fun." Kyla said.

"Good. How about 7:00 at Red Robin?" Spencer said.

"That's sounds perfect. See you two then." Kyla said.

"Ok bye." Spencer said.

"Bye." Kyla said before hanging up.

Ashley was still sleeping.

_Spencer and Ashley were at gray. Spencer was up on stage singing a song for Ashley. '__**How to touch a girl' By JoJo.**_

_**Mmm**_

I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight

Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cause I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
Deep down inside

Do you feel somethin happenin?  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And baby if we do  
Ooh i'll be givin all my love to you  
Ohh

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (yeah, yeah)  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

_Spencer walked off stage and walked over to Ashley. Ashley got up and pulled her in a hug._

"_Spence, I want to show you who I'm inside and out." Ashley whispered in her ear._

"_Ok, then show me." Spencer said._

"_Ok, well let's get out of here then." Ashley said._

"_Ok." Spencer said. _

_They walked out of the club hand in hand. _

Ashley woke up after that. She had a smile on her face from remembering their first date. She was sitting there smiling when Spencer walked in.

"Hey babe, what are you smiling about?" Spencer said.

"I had a dream about our first date." Ashley said.

"Oh, yeah that was a good day. I remember it." Spencer said. "We are going to dinner at 7:00 with Kyla and Aiden tonight."

"Ok. What do you want to do until then?" Ashley said.

"I have an idea." Spencer said smirking.

"Oh really? Do you now?" Ashley said walking over to her. She pulled Spencer the rest of the way to her. Spencer kissed Ashley for a little while and then pulled away.

"I think we should go get food." Spencer said all innocent even though she knew what she had just done to Ashley.

"Oh no…that's not what I'm hungry for…now get back here." Ashley said grabbing Spencer and kissing her hungrily. Spencer kissed back with the same amount of desire. Ashley pushed Spencer against the wall and put her right leg in between Spencer's legs. Spencer moaned loudly. _Oh God...she knows what gets me…I want her so bad right now…_ Spencer was brought out of her thoughts by Ashley lifting her shirt over her head. Then Ashley removed her bra and started sucking on her nipples. She moaned again. _Fuck…she really know how to use her tounge…she needs to hurry up and get down to my pussy…_Spencer was brought out of her thoughts again but this time it was from Ashley pressing her body up against her and she realized that she didn't have her shirt of bra on either. _Oh it is so pay back time…she wants to tease me…two can play this game. _Spencer smirked. Then she pushed Ashley against the wall and grabbed her center. She started rubbing it through her jeans. Ashley rolled her head back and moaned. _Oh God…I hate when she does this…but then again I love it…She knows how to tease me and it sucks ASS. _Ashley was brought out of her thought by Spencer pulling her jeans and underwear off. Then Spencer got on her knees and started running her hand up her leg slowly. Then she was blowing cold air on her center. Spencer was smirking because she knew Ashley was so ready for sex but she was having too much fun teasing her. Ashley lifted her off her knees and kissed her with everything she had in her. She pushed Spencer back and onto the bed. _Oh yeah she is tired of the teasing…now it's about the pleasing…ha-ha that rhymed…oh wow I so have ADD. _ Spencer was once again brought out of her thoughts but this time it was from Ashley eating her out. _Oh God…She always does that…she totally knew I was thinking so she decided she would shock me. _Spencer moaned as she started rocking her hips into Ashley's face. Ashley smirked knowing she had shocked the blonde once again. Ashley pushed two fingers into Spencer and started pushing them in and out of her. She sped up her pace. She brought her mouth up to Spencer's ear.

"Welcome back baby…maybe you wouldn't have been shocked had you not been thinking." Ashley said and then sucked on Spencer's ear lobe. Spencer moaned. Ashley started picking up the pace.

"I need more Ash…Oh…I close but I need more…Oh God…Please" Spencer panted out.

"Your wish is my command babe." Ashley said as she added another finger.

A Few minutes later Spencer still hadn't gotten off. Ashley got an idea on something that would help her out. She pulled out of Spencer. Spencer groaned.

"Babe you need something…I have an idea…I'll be right back." Ashley said walking into the closet. She got out a strap-on that she had bought before her and Spencer got together. She had never used it but always wanted to. So she thought this would help Spencer out. She put it one.

"Spence, close your eyes." Ashley said

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Do you trust me?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, with my life." Spencer said.

"Then close your eyes for me." Ashley said.

"Ok they are closed." Spencer said.

Ashley walked over to the bed.

"Keep them closed." Ashley said as she got on the bed. She rubbed some lube on the strap-on. Ashley got the tip in. Spencer's eyes opened in shocked.

"I won't hurt you babe. I figured this would help you. I've never used it." Ashley said.

"Ok but go slow." Spencer said.

"I will." Ashley said.

She pushed all of it into Spencer. She then slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in. She started speeding up. Spencer rolled her head back.

"OH…MY…God…" Spencer moaned.

"What?" Ashley said worried.

"It feels great…keep going." Spencer said.

Ashley started again. She went a little faster then before. Spencer moaned. A few minutes later she had the best orgasm of her life. Ashley collapsed on top of her. After regaining some energy Ashley pulled the strap-on off and threw it on the floor. Spencer got up a few minute later and put it on herself.

"Ashley get on you hands and knees and turn around." Spencer demanded.

"Why?" Ashley said.

"Do you trust me?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, with my life." Ashley said.

"Then do it please." Spencer said.

"Ok." Ashley said. Then she did as she was told.

Spencer put the strap-on in Ashley and started moving it in and out of her. Ashley moaned. Spencer pulled Ashley's hips back to her as she went forward.

"HOLY SHIT…OH GOD…DON'T STOP…FASTER!!!!" Ashley screamed into the room. Spencer went faster. Ashley was working with Spencer to get off. A few minutes later she too had the best orgasm of her life. Spencer pulled out of her and took off the strap-on. They lay on the bed both tired from the sex. They set an alarm for an hour and a half before they had to leave for dinner with Kyla and Aiden. They fell asleep very quickly.

_Beep, Beep, Beep _

Ashley rolled over and shut off the alarm. Then she woke up Spencer so they could get ready for dinner. They got up and got ready to leave. About an hour later they walked out of the house to start the journey to Red Robin. Kyla and Aiden met them their. They walked in and sat at a table. They all caught up on life. They were all sitting there talking about high school when Aiden's cell went off.

"Hello?" Aiden said.

"Is this Aiden Dennsion?" The voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" Aiden asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. Your dad has been in an accident. You were on the contact list." The voice said.

"I'll be right there. What hospital?" Aiden asked.

"General Hospital." The voice said.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Aiden said standing up and putting his jacket on.

"Babe, is everything ok?" Kyla asked

"My dad is in the hospital. I don't know but I have to go down there." Aiden said before walking away in a hurry to his car.

"Come on Ky. I'll drive you to the hospital. Don't let him push you away." Ashley said.

They all walked out. Ashley paid the bill. Then they went to the hospital to support Aiden. Once they got there they found him sitting in a car crying.

"Babe, what happened?" Kyla asked.

"He didn't make it. He lost too much blood." Aiden said crying harder.

"OMG, I'm so sorry." Kyla said trying to hug him.

"Kyla don't touch me. I need time. Leave me alone." Aiden said.

"NO I will never leave you alone. I'm in love with you. I won't let you push me away. You need someone who loves you to help you grief." Kyla said.

"Your right, I'm sorry I'm just upset and I took it out on you." Aiden said.

"I know your hurting but don't hurt me because of it." Kyla said. "When you hurt I hurt. I loved your dad so I'll be grieving too."

"I know." Aiden said. "Can we just go home? I want to go to bed."

"Of course we can go home. I'm driving because you are too upset. Please give me the keys."

"Here you go." Aiden said.

Then the four of them went to the two cars and drove to theirs houses. Kyla and Aiden fell asleep right away. Spencer and Ashley lay there still in shock that they just lost another family member.

"Babe, I know you have known Aiden's dad longer then I have but he is in a better place. He is also watching over us." Spencer said.

"I know he is. I'm going to miss him. He has been like a dad to me since my dad died." Ashley said.

"I know." Spencer said.

"Let's go to sleep now." Ashley said.

"Ok." Spencer said.

The cuddled with each other and feel asleep. The next day the just sat around grieving the loss of Aiden's dad. The funeral was the fallowing day. Ashley and Spencer were on their way to pick up Kyla and Aiden.

"Hey babe, I'm worried about Aiden." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I am too. We will see him in a few minutes." Ashley said.

After getting Aiden and Kyla they went to the cemetery. The funeral was nice. A few people talked about Mr. Dennsion and how he was a good guy. Aiden seemed sad but everyone who knew Aiden knew he had accepted it. He was ready to move on with life. That night Kyla, Aiden, Spencer, Ashley, Glen, Madison, Clay, and Chelsea all went out to hang out. They went out to Ego. They all had a really good time. Spencer and Ashley are lying in bed talking about the day.

"So that was an interesting day. First there was a funeral then the young adults decided to go out and party." Ashley said.

"I know. I think it helped Aiden realize that life hasn't stopped because his dad died." Spencer said.

"You're right. Life is still going full swing." Ashley said smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Spencer asked.

"Oh I was smiling because if life is going still then so is my sex drive." Ashley said.

"OMG, you are so like a fourteen year old boy when it comes to sex." Spencer said.

"Yeah but I know more about how to touch a girl then a fourteen year old boy does." Ashley said smirking.

"Yeah you do." Spencer said.

"So…" Ashley said before leaning over and kissing Spencer hungrily on the lips. Spencer kissed back. A few minutes later they were in a full on make out session. Spencer pulled away from Ashley needing to catch her breath. Then Ashley's phone rang.

"What is it with people and interrupting us?" Ashley said irritated. "Hello?"

"Ashley, how are you doing?" the voice said.

"Who is this?" Ashley asked confused.

"It's Carmen. I wanted to check to make sure you and Spencer were ok. I heard about Aiden's dad." Carmen said.

"Oh well we are fine. Thanks for your concern. How did you get my number?" Ashley said.

"I got it from Kyla I hope you don't mind." Carmen said.

"I do mind. I never liked you. I was only nice to you when you were dating Spencer in high school because I knew Spencer would have wanted that." Ashley said.

"Oh. Well then I'll let you go." Carmen said before hanging up.

Ashley put her phone back on the nightstand. Spencer was giving Ashley a look saying what the hell?

"Look Spence, I never trusted her. I'm glad you were happy for a short time with her. I will never forgive her for hitting you. Don't even make excuses for her. I don't care how made I am I will never hit you." Ashley said.

"I know she hit me but that was years ago. I'm not asking you to forgive her but you don't need to be a bitch to her. She is a nice girl who has a temper. That is why I broke up with her. I know you will never hit me. I trust you with my life. Let's not talk about this and get back to where we were before she called." Spencer said smirking.

"Ok." Ashley said forgetting all the anger about the past.

So they started kissing. Everyone knows what happened next.

The next morning Spencer woke up before Ashley and got up and took a shower._ I'm the luckiest girl alive. I'm engaged to the best women in the world. I love her to death. We have been through tons of things together and we are still strong. I'm so happy with her. I can't wait to be married!! _Spencer thought while she was in the shower. Meanwhile Ashley woke up to not find Spencer next to her. For a few seconds she started to worry about why she wasn't there. Then the running water registered and she realized that Spencer was in the shower. Ashley decided to go join her. Spencer was so lost in thought that she didn't heard the door open or close. She didn't know anyone else was in the bathroom until she felt Ashley in the shower behind her.

"How is the shower going babe?" Ashley said into Spencer's ear.

"Good now that you're here." Spencer said as she turned around. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good. I was tired after sex so I fell asleep quickly." Ashley said smiling.

"I know you were out really quick. I fell asleep not long after you." Spencer said.

Then they kissed. They finished their shower. Then they got out and got dressed and decided to go out to lunch. Spencer called her mom.

"Hey mom, what are you doing in an hour?" Spencer said.

"Hi honey, I'm not doing anything. Why?" Paula replied.

"Well Ash and I were thinking we should get together and start planning the wedding." Spencer said.

"Well just tell me where and what time and I'll be there." Paula said.

"How about Golden Carrel at noon?" Spencer asked.

"That sounds good to me. See you soon. Love you." Paula said.

"Ok. Love you too." Spencer said and then hung up.

"Ashley we are meeting at Golden Carrel at noon. So call your mom and let her know." Spencer yelled to Ashley.

"Ok. I'll call her now." Ashley yelled back.

After a few ring she picked up the phone.

"Hey honey. How are you and Spencer doing?" Debbie said.

"Hey. We are great! Spencer, Paula, and I are meeting at the Golden Carrel at noon to start planning the wedding. Can you make it?" Ashley said.

"Of course I can. I will see you there. I got to get ready though so I'll talk to you then." Debbie said.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little while. Love you mom." Ashley said.

"Yeah I'll see you later. Love you too baby." Debbie said and then hung up.

Ashley smiled to herself because her mom doesn't call her baby very much. It felt good to hear it. As Ashley was lost in her thought Spencer came into the room.

"Ash babe, why are you grinning like an idiot?" Spencer asked amused

"My mom called me baby for the first time since I was in fourth grade." Ashley said still dazed.

"Wow, I understand the look now. I'm so glad you guys have gotten closer." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Ashley said not paying attention.

_Oh now she not paying attention. How could I get her to pay attention quickly. Oh wait I know!_ Spencer thought with a smirk on her face she walked over to Ashley and started to run her hand up her right thigh slowly. Ashley started paying attention right away.

"Spencer what are…oh you doing…we have to meet our moms in like twenty minutes." Ashley said in her husky voice.

"Well I had to get your attention some how. You were off in your own world." Spencer said and stopped touching Ashley inappropriately.

"Well it worked but now I'm horny and I don't know if I can wait til tonight to have you." Ashley said only an inch and a half away from Spencer.

"Well you are going to have to. We need to get ready to leave." Spencer said and then turned to walk away. Ashley quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around and Kissed her fiercely. Spencer moaned into the kiss. As thing were getting heated the Ashley's phone rang. Ashley groaned as she heard the interruption. She picked up the phone and saw it was Kyla.

"Hello." Ashley said.

"Hey what are you and Spencer doing tonight?" Kyla asked getting to the point.

"We are meeting mom and Paula at noon and then we are coming home and staying in watching the l word because we want to relax. It's been crazy lately. Why?" Ashley said.

"Well I need to get out because Aiden is depressing me." Kyla said.

"I'm sorry but we want alone time. His dad just died so he has a right to be upset. You remember how it was when dad died so you know some what of how he feels." Ashley said.

"I know I just wanted to get out for one night. Oh well you guys have fun relaxing. Could we go out tomorrow night?" Kula said.

"We will think about it and get back to you. I have to go get ready. I'll call you when I know for sure about tomorrow." Ashley said and hung up.

She and Spencer got ready to leave in ten minutes. They were sitting at the table waiting for their moms to get there.


	6. AN

So I'm sorry that I haven't updated I've been dealing with work, babysitting, I have a girlfriend now so that takes time too, and soon I'll be going to the doctors to check up on my tumor. I'm finding out when my sugery will be and then I'll have more time to write on this. I plan on starting the sixth Chapeter tonight while I'm babysitting and hopefully will have it up here in a few days. Again I'm sorry.

DaniBoiThe Cripple


End file.
